


Ascendance

by LunaFlammata



Series: Secrets of the Falls, the series [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), Drabble, Just some knife twisting for all you lovely folks, No beta we die like Will's mental health, Set in the world of Secrets of the Falls, cipher twins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaFlammata/pseuds/LunaFlammata
Summary: What really happened when Bill destroyed the second dimension?  And what happened to his little brother Will?
Series: Secrets of the Falls, the series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977325
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Ascendance

Will woke with a start. It was hot in the room, hotter than it should have been. Why was it so hot? He rolled over sleepily, expecting to see Bill in the bed across from him. Bill was gone. Suddenly, Will was alert. Something must have happened to him. His brother wouldn’t leave without telling him first. Will threw off the covers, and leapt out of bed. Despite the heat in the room, he slipped on his sweater, the one Bill had made for him. He stumbled to the door. For some reason, he was dizzy. He glanced around the room. Now that he thought about it, it was kind of foggy in there. The air around him was dark grey, almost the same color as...as… The word wouldn’t come to him. He was having trouble thinking straight. It was so hot in there. He was having trouble breathing. Coughing, he reached for the door handle. It was scalding. With a yelp, he yanked his hand back. Why was the door handle so hot? Suddenly he remembered the word for it. Smoke. The room was filled with smoke. Well that explained the coughing. His mind was still moving sluggishly. Something was at the back of his mind. Smoke usually meant something else didn’t it? It meant...it meant fire. If there was smoke, there was fire.   
“Bill!” His mind practically screamed at him. Bill was in trouble. Maybe that was why he had left. He had seen the fire and he had left. That made sense. Now Will just needed to leave too. But the door was too hot for him to open. He glanced around the room, looking for another way out. His gaze fell on the window above his bed. It would be hard to reach, and even harder to open. Not to mention his and Bill’s room was three stories above the ground. But it was the only chance he had. Another quick glance around the room, and his eyes fell on the chest he and Bill shared. He hesitated a moment before picking it up. It wouldn’t be of any use if it burned up here and now. With a grunt, he managed to lift the heavy wooden box, before stumbling onto his bed. He nearly toppled over from the weight. His vision was starting to blur from the smoke. A thought was nagging at the back of his mind, but he was having trouble focusing. He lifted the trunk above his head, and hurled it out the window. He ducked as the window shattered, and glass rained down around him. He heard the trunk hit the street below with a loud thud.

Now that the window was opened, all the smoke drifted out into the alleyway. He could breathe again now, but the rush of oxygen only fueled the flames, and they came roaring into the bedroom. It was so hot. Will swayed for a moment, overwhelmed by the flames, before he remembered Bill. He had to find his brother. He had to make sure Bill was okay. He took a step back, and suddenly he was running. Running, and leaping through the window, and flying through the air. Flying and falling, and oh no, the ground was right there. He was about to hit it.

Suddenly, there was an invisible barrier under him. He was safe. The smoke didn’t bother him anymore. He couldn’t feel the heat from the flames. Someone had saved him. He stood up as his protective bubble gently settled on the ground below him. The flames stretched across the horizon, making the ground itself glow orange and red and yellow. The sky above him was a dark cloud of smoke.  
The world was on fire.

Will stood there, eyes wide, barely able to comprehend the sight in front of him. What had happened? It had only been a few hours since he had gone to bed for the night. Something was desperately wrong. The thought at the back of his mind finally clicked. If Bill had left when he’d seen the fire, why hadn’t he taken Will with him? It didn’t make any sense. Bill had spent his entire life protecting his younger brother. He wouldn’t just leave him in a burning building. No, Bill must have left before the fire started. But that still didn’t explain why Bill hadn’t told him where he’d gone. He was thinking more clearly now, but he still didn’t want to think about what Bill’s disappearance meant. He wasn’t sure he’d like the answer. “THERE YOU ARE, BLUE!” a voice boomed from behind him. Suddenly, he remembered that someone had saved him. Something about his savior sounded familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it. Wasn’t sure he wanted to place it. Slowly he turned around. Standing behind him was Bill.  
But at the same time, it wasn’t Bill. He looked mostly the same. Same tophat, same overly fancy suit. Same bright yellow hair. But there was something off about the look in his eyes. “Bill...” he didn’t know, didn’t want to know, but he still asked the question anyways. “What happened?” “NOTHING YOU SHOULD BE CONCERNED ABOUT, BLUE.” His voice was louder, almost as if he was drawing on some large reserve of power. Power that he should never have had. “Bill,” the younger demon pleaded. “Our home is burning. Please, just tell me what happened.” “THIS PLACE WAS NEVER OUR HOME, WILL. WHY SHOULD YOU CARE ABOUT THE POOR IDIOTS WHO GOT CAUGHT IN THE CROSSFIRE?” “This is where we live! We grew up here! This is our-” he stopped as he registered the rest of what Bill had said. “What do you mean by crossfire?” Softly Bill began to chuckle. “Bill?” Slowly, Bill’s laughter got louder and louder, until it echoed off the surrounding buildings. Will finally realized why Bill seemed so different. His brother had gone completely, and utterly insane.

He shrank back, suddenly scared of the person in front of him. “Bill-” his voice caught in his throat. He didn’t want to know. He didn’t want to know. He had to know. “Bill, what did you do?” “WHAT I SHOULD HAVE DONE A LONG TIME AGO, BLUE.” “You killed him. You killed him didn’t you?” Will didn’t have to say who. There was only one person who could have given Bill this much power. Bill simply smiled. “No. No no no no no no no!” Will cried. “Why?! We were just fine on our own! We were fine! They left us alone! You don’t need to protect me anymore! Why did you kill him?!” “NO ONE WILL MESS WITH US IF I’M THE RULER OF ALL DEMONS, WILL! DON’T YOU SEE? I DID THIS FOR YOU!” Will sagged against the walls of his protective bubble. “You didn’t have to, Bill. We were doing just fine. I was just fine. You didn’t need to protect me anymore. You didn’t need to kill the Supreme Overlord. J-Just let me out of this bubble and we can fix this together, ok? You and me, just like always.” He looked up again, forcing himself to meet Bill’s eyes. “Please, Bill.”

The older brother hesitated for a moment, his gaze softening as he looked down at Will. The look in his eyes was pathetic. Pleading with him, begging him to stop. “Please, just let me out and we can stop the fires. We-we can give the power to someone else. Let’s just live our lives. Please, let’s just put everything back to normal.” Bill took a step back. “And who else would we give the power to? I earned it. It’s my right now. I’m Supreme Overlord now. Or do you think maybe you should have the power?” he sneered. “Poor little you. You just want the power so you can overthrow me don’t you?!” A part of him knew it wasn’t rational. Will would never hurt anyone. But he was beyond caring. Will scrambled back, scared by the sudden change in BIll’s voice. “What are you talking about. Of course not! I’m happy with what we have. You didn’t need to do any of this! Please! I just want things to go back to normal.” Bill paused. “NORMAL WOULD MEAN GIVING UP MY POWER, WOULDN'T”T IT?” Will nodded. Bill chuckled softly to himself. “Everyone’s turned against me. Even my own brother.” He shook his head. “What should I have expected?” He turned his attention back to Will. “YOU’LL COME AROUND. EVENTUALLY YOU’LL SEE WHY I HAD TO DO ALL THIS. BUT UNTIL THEN I CAN’T RISK YOU DOING SOMETHING STUPID. YOU’LL STAY IN THAT BUBBLE UNTIL YOU REALIZE THIS IS WHAT’S BEST FOR US. WHAT’S BEST FOR YOU.” Bill turned around, ignoring the sound of his brother screaming his name, and walked off into the flames.

Will sat there numbly. Bill had completely ignored him. He was safe from the flames, but now he was nothing more than a prisoner. His brother had gone insane. Couldn’t he see that the life they had was perfectly good. Maybe it hadn’t been the best, but they had always had each other. ...But now Will didn’t even have that. Before he knew it, he was crying. He felt something pulling at the base of his skull, but he ignored it. Bill was gone. The Bill he knew and loved and had grown up with was gone. Now he didn’t even recognize the man that had taken his place. The pull at the base of his skull got stronger until Will was forced to notice it. Instantly, he knew what it was. Someone was trying to summon him. NO! He couldn’t go! Not now! He slammed his fists into the side of the invisible bubble. “Bill! BILL!” He was screaming. He had to save his home. He had to save his brother. He couldn't go. Not now. But suddenly, the world was turning gray around him, and all movement stopped. No no no! Desperately, he tried to call out to his brother one last time. “Bill!” And then the nightmare realm was gone.

He was kneeling on soft carpet, the lighting in the room soft, but not dark per se. Standing in front of him, with a bouquet of flowers in hand, was a human. The human in front of him had on rather formal clothes and a magician’s cape, as if he had just finished performing a magic act. Will didn’t care though. “Bill. I-I have to...” he trailed off. The human knelt down in front of him, gently setting the bouquet to the side. “We’ll rescue your friend. I can help you.” Will nodded, wiping away his tears numbly. “What’s your name?” the human asked. “Will,” the demon murmured. “Will Cipher.” The human smiled, and offered him the flowers. “My name’s Stanford. Something tells me we’re going to be good friends.”


End file.
